Conference calls or teleconferences are useful in personal and business settings to connect multiple users together. For example, one or more users may be working in a remote location, such as at home or in a remote office, whereas other users may be working on-site, such as in a local office. Conference calls (voice and/or video) allow users in different locations to discuss, participate, and interact with each other for various purposes by bridging users together.
In a conventional conference call, an organizer may need to set up the conference bridge and provide specific dial-in information for accessing the conference call to a number of participants. For example, there may be a phone number that is associated with a conference bridge that connects users together. The organizer may need to dial this phone number to set up the conference and enter one or more specific access codes or conference codes to initiate the call. The organizer may then need to share the phone number and one or more access codes with participants. Participants may dial the phone number and enter the one or more access codes to join the conference.
However, in some instances, the organizer may forget to provide or may send incorrect dial-in information (e.g., conference phone number, access codes) to participants when setting up the conference. Alternatively, participants may misplace the dial-in information or misdial the numbers, resulting in participants being late to join the conference call. Ultimately, current methods for setting up and initiating a conference call, as well as waiting for participants to join the conference call are inefficient.